mi nuevo hermano
by dagothewolf
Summary: hola compadres aquí les traigo mi primer fic , se trata de Finn al fin encuentra otro humano y se convirtiera en su nuevo hermano PD:esta es una pre cuela de mi verdadera historia y solo la hago para aclarar como se conocieron Finn y su "nuevo hermano" solo lean y no sean tan pretenciosos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis hermanos , hermanas , tíos , tías y el resto de los familiares .Hoy les traigo mi primer fic ,bueno en realidad este capitulo ya lo había publicado hace no se cuanto tiempo ,pero la cosa fue que el documento se borro y no tuve Internet como para recuperar lo ,y ahora lo tengo que escribir todo de vuelta .Esta vez voy a tratar de escribir lo mejor que dijeron que cambiara mi OC por que no servia y blah,blah,blah ,bueno la cosa es que Dago ,mi OC,va a ser muy importante a lo largo de la historia junto con Finn. **

**PD: esta es una PRE CUELA de mi verdadera historia ,y esto es para aclarar alguna duda de mi historia principal que la voy a hacer mas adelante.**

**Y ahora sin molestarlos más la historia**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en la tierra de OOO .A la lejanía se alcanzaba a ver una casa hecha adentro de un árbol en las praderas .En ella habitaban un chico,un humano,de cabello rubio,podría decirse dorado, y ojos azul oscuro como el océano .Vestía de un gorro de oso polar que dejaba ver un poco de su cabello,una camiseta celeste y un pantalón corto,de color chico se llama Finn el Humano,de 13 años de edad,"el gran héroe de OOO" le decían algunas admiradoras.A él no le molestaba,solo le molestaba que lo siguieran por todos lados y siempre hagan la misma pregunta "¿quieres ser mi novio Finn?" a él no le interesaba tener novia,en especial luego de que la Princesa Flama y él terminaran.

Finn luego de ponerse su ropa habitual,salio de su habitación para luego desayunar e ir de aventuras solo,ya que Jake,su hermano mayor,un perro de color cobre con el poder de estirarse a voluntad,se fuera a vivir con su novia Arcoiris que estaba embarazada .Después de desayunar busco su espada de sangre de demonio,un regalo de su padre adoptivo antes de morir."Hoy va a ser un día una lastima que no pase nada interesante estos días" pensaba Finn un poco triste mientras salia de su casa.

Hoy iba a ser un día muy diferente,solo que Finn no lo sabia.

A lo lejos Finn noto una gran masa corriendo hacia él,era Jake con la dulce princesa montada en su parecían muy acelerados .Cuando llegaron con Finn parecían muy contentos.

F(finn)-¿Que les pasa? parecen como si hubieran visto otro humano jajajajaja-Finn reía con su propio comentario, pero en el fondo se sentía triste por no tener alguien de su misma noto que ellos cruzaron miradas para luego asentir,estaban tan emocionados que no podían hablar.

F-Ya basta,déjense de juegos,no es gracioso.-Los replicaba con un tono un poco molesto e inclusive un poco asustado

F-No me digan...que de verdad...¿encontraron a otro humano?-al decir esto Jake y Bonibell asintieron felices y ojos de Finn parecían platos al ver la respuesta y una gran sonrisa se apodero de su cara.

F-¿Que estamos esperando? lleven me con él,o ella,no importa,pero apúrate Jake- Al decirlo se monto sobre el lomo de su hermano junto a Bonibell.

J(jake)-Ya rugiste hermano-Lo decía mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el dulce reino.

F-¿Cómo lo conocieron? ¿es un chico o una chica? ¿cómo se llama? ¿cuantos años tiene?-Esas preguntas las decía tan rápido que Bonibell solo entendió la primera pregunta.

B(bonibell)-Ya cálmate Finn,te lo voy a contar,pero tranquilízate-Finn asiente muy acelerado y se calla-Bien la cosa fue así...

**_ FASHPACK_**

Estaba amaneciendo en OOO,en el dulce reino se encontraba la princesa Bonibell haciendo experimentos para crear un guardia gigante de caramelo,pero fue interrumpida por su mayordomo Mentita.

M(mentita)-Mi lady,tengo algo muy importante que decirle-Decía Mentita muy serio .Bonibell al escuchar la seriedad de la situación le pregunto de que se trataba.-Se trata de que en la entrada del castillo se encuentra un chico,al parecer de 12 años,y es un humano.

Bonibell se paralizo por un segundo al escuchar lo que dijo Mentita. "Otro humano,entonces,Finn no esta lo tengo que si este nuevo humano es malo y intenta destruir el Bonibell no debes pensar en eso ,ni siquiera lo conoces, primero habla con él y luego saca conclusiones." Esto y muchas cosas mas se preguntaba hasta que pudo acomodar las palabras en su boca.

B-Mentita ¿en donde se encuentra?

M-se encuentra en la sala principal del castillo.

Bonibell se dirigió hacia la sala principal,como lo dijo al dar media vuelta sin darse cuenta derramo un poco de liquido verde en el experimento que estaba mezcla empezó a burbujear cuando ellos salieron de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala noto que en la mesa estaban 2 guardias y un chico.Él tenia cabello de color rubio un poco castaño,tenia puesto una camiseta de color celeste oscuro,que a ambos costados de la camiseta era de color negro hasta las mangas que le llegaban un poco arriba del también un pantalón largo de color negro al igual que sus ojos eran muy peculiares,su ojo derecho era de color azul claro,como el cielo,mientras el otro era de color verde claro y en su mejilla derecha tenia una cicatriz en forma de X, la cicatriz le ocupaba casi toda la mejilla. Estaba abierta, pero aun así no sangraba y la carne en vez de ser color rojo era de un color rosa oscuro, parecido al rojo.A simple vista estaba abierta pero si la observaba detenidamente estaba cicatrizada.

Ambos guardias y el chico extraño estaban jugando a las cartas,ambos guardias parecían estar muy concentrados mientras el chico parecía despreocupado.

?(chico extraño)-Guau de verdad que son MUY malos jugando a las cartas-Pone cara de sorprendido.

Los guardias estaban a punto de contestarle,pero levantaron la vista y se encontraron con Bonibell .Rápidamente se pararon de sus asientos y lentamente se fueron de allí antes de que Bonibell los viera que no estaban en sus puestos asignados.

?-Pobres no saben perder- Luego de decirlo hizo un gesto, como si estuviera olfateando el terminar de hacerlo miro sobre su hombro para encontrarse con Bonibell que tenia los ojos muy abiertos por lo que estaba viendo enfrente suyo.

?-Hola ,¿quieres jugar a las cartas conmigo? Los guardias que estaban jugando hace un rato conmigo se fueron por alguna extraña razón- La voz del chico parecía ser muy la de un chico de 6 años.

B-Hola .Guau jamas pensé ver a otro humano en mi vida. ¿Como te llamas? ¿cuantos años tienes?

?-Me llamo Dago y tengo, tengo, ah si,tengo 12 años. Espera dijiste ¿otro humano? yo pensaba que se habían extinguido-Este comentario hizo que Bonibell se sorprendiera.

B-Que ¿acaso me vas a decir que no eres humano? por que te pareces mucho al humano que conozco-

D(dago)-Bueno , la verdad es que soy mitad humano y la otra...-Dago no pudo terminar su oración por que en la sala apareció un monstruo de caramelo , su cuerpo era de color rosa opaco y de su boca caía baba verde , la bestia media como 4 metros de alto,pero no hablaba.-¿que demonios es eso?-dijo acercándose cada vez mas a Bonibell.

B-Es un experimento que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos, pero parece que algo salio mal- Bonibell observa detenidamente al monstruo- eso es, debió caer un poco de ácido en la formula .Tenemos que eliminarlo antes de que cause daños en el castillo- Dijo dirigiéndose a Dago.

D-Eso no es problema para mi- Se dirige hacia la mesa y debajo de ella saca una espada de color celeste y mango negro- Lo único que necesito es esto-toma la espada con su mano derecha.

B-Debes clavar tu espada en la parte trasera del cuello del monstruo -Decía mientras se ponía en una esquina de la sala- Y cuidado con la baba, eso es ácido.

Al escuchar a Bonibell, Dago toma carrera y escala por la espalda del monstruo hasta llegar a su nuca donde clava la espada. El monstruo cae con Dago en su espalda, en la caída un poco de la baba de la bestia cae en el antebrazo de Dago, al verlo Bonibell lo lleva rápido al hospital del castillo para que lo curaran. Al llegar la Doctora Helado pregunta que paso .Bonibell le cuenta todo lo ocurrido.

D-Pero si estoy bien , no me pasa nada , miren, ni siquiera siento dolor- 1 minuto después- AAAAAHHHH ESTO ARDE MUCHO , CUANTO TIEMPO MAS TENGO QUE ESTAR ASÍ AAAAHHH- Gritaba de dolor al pobre humano

B-Deja de gritar , ademas, que no dijiste que no te dolía-Dijo en un tono de burla

D-PERO FUE EN EL PASADO Y AHORA ME DUELE ,NO HACE 1 MINUTO- Dijo como para defenderse

B-(suspiro)Bien mientras la Doctora Helado te esta curando , voy a buscar al otro humano del que te hable. Por cierto mi nombre en Bonibell-

D-Hola, (cara de dolor) Bonibell un gusto en conocerte-Le dedica una sonrisa.

B-Igualmente Dago , en unos minutos voy a volver y trata de no gritar tanto-Abre la puerta del hospital y sale del castillo en busca de Finn , en el camino se encuentra con Jake y le cuenta todo lo que paso y ambos salen en busca de Finn.

**FIN DEL FASHPACK **

B-Y así fue como lo conocí -Dijo terminando su historia

F-Pero princesa no debiste ser muy dura con él , no tienes idea de como arde al ácido -Dijo tratando de defender a Dago.

J-Bueno , basta de charla , ya llegamos a destino , por favor pasajeros bájense del transporte Jake el Perro- Al decirlo lo dijo de forma graciosa en la entrada del hospital.

Ya desde la entrada se escuchaban pequeños gritos como "AUCH , ESO DUELE" y cosas así. Los tres corrieron hacia la sala de donde provenían los gritos , el primero en entrar fue Finn y al entrar su boca quedo totalmente abierta ,sus ojos se abrieron lo máximo que podían .

B-Dago que te dije , tus gritos se escuchan desde la entrada del hospital-

D-Pero me duele mucho y ademas no me dijiste quienes son tus amigos-Señala Jake y a Finn .Al ver a Finn se acerca con su brazo vendado por el ácido y pone cara como si se hubieran conocido toda la vida -Hola me llamo Dago , ¿tú como te llamas?

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy , prometo que para la próxima sera mas largo , dejen sus comentarios y recuerden esto es una PRE CUELA de mi verdadera historia y que esta historia solo tendrá como mucho 5 capítulos .**

**y como me gustan los juegos en cada capitulo (mas o menos) habrá algo escondido, como por ejemplo una canción, un personaje, etc que ustedes lo van a tener que adivinar en este capitulo no lo voy a poner pero en el siguiente habrá algo pista:se trata sobre Dago **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis hermanos,hermanas,tíos,tías y el resto de los familiares , bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia sobre Dago,Finn, y el resto de los personajes ,bueno la cosa es que voy a tratar de terminar esta historia lo antes posible, así comienzo la otra y estoy muy emocionada por comenzarla y comencemos con el capitulo yyuuuppiiii**

* * *

Finn ,me llamo Finn-Dijo el humano rubio,estaba en estado de shock por conocer a otro humano.

Y yo me llamo Jake, mucho gusto en conocerte Dago-Luego de decirlo,Jake trato de mover un poco a Finn para que salga de su trance por ver a otro humano. O eso creían ellos.

El gusto es mio-Dijo Dago con una gran sonrisa,pero antes de que siguieran hablando Bonibell los interrumpió.

Por cierto,Dago,antes de que apareciera el monstruo, no dijiste algo de que solo eras mitad humano? ¿como es eso?-Dijo la princesa. Al decirlo,en las caras de Jake y Finn se podía notar que tenían duda."mitad humano? pero parece normal , inclusive se parece mucho a mi" Pensaba Finn, por fin había encontrado otro humano y ahora solo es la mitad, eso lo dejaba muy confundido y mareado.

Aah eso, bueno mi otra mitad es la de un lobo, pero puedo transformarme en un lobo y en un humano a voluntad. Aunque cuando me transformo no me parezco a los lobos comunes ,por que soy mas grande ,y peludo, , y no parezco una pelota con patas y mi cuerpo es un poco largo por así decirlo-Cuando Dago termino de dar su explicación los tres que lo escuchaban quedaron mas que sorprendidos ,al parecer habían encontrado una nueva especie.

jejejejeje pelota con patas , sabes me caes bien chico-Dijo Jake,pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Dago.

Y te puedes transformar ahora?-Dijo Finn saliendo del shock y entrando a la duda.

Claro ,si quieren-Dijo Dago y en un instante era un lobo **(para aclarar la forma de dago era como la de los lobos reales)** la mitad de su cuerpo hacia arriba era de color gris ,muy cerca del negro, y de la otra mitad para abajo era gris ,muy cerca del blanco, pero aun convertido en lobo se podía notar su cicatriz y los colores de sus ojos.

Guau , ¿y cuantas veces puedes hacer eso?-Pregunto Bonibell que a la vez estaba sorprendida.

Todas las veces que quiera,aunque si lo hago muchas veces y seguido me mareo mucho ,y no es muy bonito-Dijo Dago aun convertido en un lobo.

Bueno, dejando de lado que te puedes transformar, ¿en donde vives y como llegaste aquí? nunca te había visto antes-Al escuchar la pregunta de Finn, Dago parecía un poco incomodo.

Jeje en realidad yo no tengo casa, soy un aventurero , siempre estoy viajando y hace un par de días cruce un bosque y hoy me encontré con este castillo, pero cuando quise entrar vinieron unos guardias y me dijeron que entre al castillo y que esperara a la princesa. Había pasado un rato y yo estaba aburrido, entonces empece a jugar a las cartas con los guardias hasta que llego Bonibell y blah blah blah-Decía Dago desinteresada mente, mientras que a Finn se le ocurrió una idea.

Ya se, que tal si vienes a mi casa, eres un aventurero igual que yo y eres un humano, bueno la mitad , pero eso no importa ¿que dices?-Dijo Finn con una sonrisa

Enserio ,nunca nadie se preocupo por mi antes, si esta bien y ¿cuando vamos?-Pregunto Dago con una sonrisa.

No lo se, ¿nos podemos ir ahora?-Le pregunto Finn a Jake y Bonibell.

Si quieren pueden irse ahora, pero mañana vuelvan para revisar la herida de Dago-Dijo Bonibell.

Oh esta bien ,vamos Dago sígueme-Le dijo Finn a Dago

Pero antes espera que tengo que buscar mis cosas-Dijo Dago y al hacerlo fue a buscar un par de cosas atrás de la de ellas era su espada y la otra era una guitarra de color rojo con decoraciones negras. A ambos objetos se los puso en la espalda , la espada con la funda y la guitarra con la tira que tienen las guitarras, que en su espalda formaban una cruz.

Bueno nos vemos mañana , adiós Jake , adiós princesa-Dijo Dago mientras seguía a Finn hacia la salida del reino.

Adiós, mañana nos vemos-Dijo Finn despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Mientras los chicos se dirigían hacia la casa del árbol, Dago sintió que alguien los seguían pero no le dio mucha importancia , pero al notar que esa persona no se iba le dijo a Finn.

Finn no quisiera alarmarte pero alguien nos esta siguiendo desde hace un rato ,debería preocuparme o-Le dijo en susurros a Finn.

No te preocupes tengo un plan ,ven escóndete en estos arbustos-Dijo Finn y de un rápido movimiento ambos chicos se escondieron , luego de unos minutos apareció la persona que los estaba siguiendo , era la princesa grumosa, "oh no ,otra vez no, seguro que es para que sea su novio, pero ¿por que nos estaba siguiendo?" Se pregunto Finn al ver a la princesa.

Finn donde estas ,no te hagas el difícil se que quieres ser mi novio-Dijo la princesa buscando por todos lados al humano rubio-Y a demás se que estas con otro humano, ¿lo puedo conocer?.

QUE NO QUIERO SER TU NOVIO!-Dijo Finn saltando del arbusto, mientras que Dago seguía en el- Y no vas a conocer a Dago , por que seguramente le vas a contar a todas las princesas y lo mas probable es que lo sigan para todos lados como a mí.

Con que se llama Dago, no?-Dijo grumosa con una sonrisa maliciosa. "oh oh , sin querer le dije el nombre de Dago, perdóname amigo ahora todas las princesas te van a seguir como a mí. Ojala que en el futuro no me odie ,me cae bien" Dijo Finn en su mente al darse cuenta del error que cometió.

Mi nombre no es Dago es, es...es Juanita la del barrio-Dijo Dago aun escondido.

Y si es Juanita la del barrio , ¿por que tienes la voz de un chico?-Dijo grumosa mirando hacia el arbusto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Juanita la del barrio? eeh perdón me confundí , quise decir eeh, eeh, aaah que mas da , mi nombre es Dago-Dijo Dago saliendo resignado de los arbustos y dirigiéndose a la princesa para saludarla.

Hola , me llamo grumosa y si estas interesado en mi , lamento decirte que ya tengo novio-Dijo grumosa señalando a Finn

QUE NO SOY TU NOVIO!-Dijo Finn muy cansado. Mientras que Dago quedo con cara de "que rayos esta pasando aquí y que tiene esta chica"

Grumosa que tal si nos vemos otro día , es que Dago y yo aun no comimos-Dijo Finn tocándose el estomago por el hambre.

Y si ustedes dos vienen a mi casa a comer?-Dijo la princesa

NO, quiero decir ,otro día-Dijeron Finn y Dago al unisono.

Esta bien , nos vemos Dago y Finn-Dijo grumosa despidiéndose de los chicos. Mientras que ellos al ver que grumosa les dio la espalda corrieron la mas rápido que pudieron lejos de ella hasta llegar a la casa del árbol. Luego la princesa llamo a todos sus contactos y les dijo que habría reunión del "Club de Fans de Finn" para hablar sobre Dago.

Mientras en la casa del árbol, Finn estaba preparando dos burritos con todo para el almuerzo.

Guau, y esa chica es la presidenta de tu club de fans? amigo, siento mucha lastima por ti-Dijo Dago poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Finn.

Gracias, pero creo tu también tendrás un club de fans, y podrás conseguir novia jejeje-Dijo Finn poniendo los platos sobre la mesa.

Novia? no no no , yo soy un espíritu libre no necesito de una "novia" -Dijo Dago sentándose en la mesa para comer.

Ok , pero cuanto te apuesto a que un día vas a tener novia-Dijo Finn extendiendo su mano hacia Dago en forma de apuesta.

20 diamantes y 10 monedas de oro-Dijo Dago tomando la mano de Finn aceptando la apuesta-Bueno creo que es hora de comer ¿no te perece?.

Si , y no te impresiones si es que como mucho-Dijo Finn alardeando de su apetito.

¿Comer mucho? tu no sabes que es comer hasta que veas al maestro en acción-Dijo Dago retando a Finn.

Ah si? una competencia , el que come tres burritos con todo en menos tiempo gana-Dijo Finn aceptando el reto. Luego de preparar cuatro burritos mas , el humano y el mitad humano estaban frente a frente en la mesa para comprobar quien de los era el mas hambriento.

Listo?-Pregunto Finn

Listo-Contesto Dago

YA!-Dijo Finn y al decirlo los dos comenzaron a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya habían pasado 45 minutos y Dago termino primero mientras que Finn solo pudo comer dos.

Bien , tu ganas -Dijo muy agitado por lo rápido que comió-Siempre comes así?

Si , pero prefiero la carne, y creo que eso es por mis "instintos de lobo" pero aun así estuvo delicioso, oye ¿te lo vas a comer?-Dijo Dago mirando lo que dejo Finn en su plato.

Si es todo tuyo-Dijo Finn levantándose de la mesa y pasando su plato a su compañero.

Luego de que Dago termino de comer , ambos chicos empezaron a hablar sobre sus aventuras ,hasta que Finn pregunto sobre su espada.

Esta espada es de cristal celeste , por eso tiene ese color, y esta hechizada, si rompo una parte de ella se regenera y el pedazo que se rompió se convierte en mini-cristales celestes-Dijo Dago y haciendo una demostración de lo que había dicho.

Guau, que buena espada, pero prefiero la mía , es una de sangre de demonio-Dijo Finn sacando su espada y mostrándola.

Sabes me caes bien , y por eso te voy a decir un secreto mio-Dijo Dago es susurros.

Que es?-Dijo Finn imitando a Dago.

En realidad , yo conozco a la Muerte y soy su amigo-Dijo el lobo con una sonrisa.

Enserio?, y ¿como lo conociste?-Dijo Finn con mucha duda.

Bueno te lo voy a contar, cuando tenia ocho años me había encontrado con un par de trolls ,recuerdo que uno de ellos tenia un martillo y el otro un palo enorme, y estaba aburrido, así que decidí pelear con ellos. Pero me descuide y uno de ellos me golpeo con su mazo y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el mundo de los muertos. Allí me encontré un castillo de cristal, ese era el castillo de la muerte, luego me la encontré y me regaño por estar allí, y le hice un trato , si me podía quedar en el castillo a cambio de que yo le enseñe a tocar la batería. El acepto y estuve con el durante casi un año, nos hicimos muy amigos. Para mi cumpleaños el me dijo si yo quería regresar al mundo de los vivos, acepte y aquí me tienes-Dijo Dago terminando de dar su explicación.

Debiste ser muy amigo de él ,eres la primera persona que conozco que la Muerte te allá resucitado-Dijo Finn con impresión en sus ojos.

Si,o fue eso , o no me aguantaba mas en su castillo, aunque me arrepiento de dejarle varios "regalos" *cof bromas cof* escondidos en su castillo, cada vez que encuentra uno me manda a hacer una misión suicida-Dijo Dago con temor en su rostro.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir , tu cuarto es ese al que tienes que pasar el puente-Dijo Finn señalando la puerta a su derecha.

Bien , buenas noches Finn-Dijo Dago dirigiéndose a su cuarto y tomando su espada y guitarra, que estaban al lado del sillón.

Al irse Dago, Finn estuvo a punto de irse a dormir pero alguien llamaba a la puerta."Por favor que no sean ellas , por favor que no sean ellas, por el amor a Glob que no sean ellas" Se decía a si mismo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y al abrirla noto ,que para su desgracia, eran las chicas de su club de fans encabezadas por grumosa."Por que a mí , que hice para merecer esto"

Finn ,dinos en donde esta Dago-Dijo grumosa

Para que?-Dijo Finn

Para ver si es como grumosa lo describe-Dijo una de las tantas princesas y el resto la siguió ,diciendo cosas como "queremos verlo" ,"si","y creo que es un humano, ¿no?" y cosas por el estilo,en pocos minutos empezaron a armar un gran escándalo. Dago se despertó por los gritos de las chicas y fue hacia la puerta para ver que es lo que estaba pasando.

Pero que carambas esta pasando aquí, es de noche, y quiero dormir-Dijo Dago a las princesas que en pocos segundos quedaron todas calladas, Finn quedo sorprendido "creo que se callaron por que vieron que es un humano, bueno la mitad" pero Finn noto que las chicas se estaban sonrojando y no entendía por que hasta que vio a Dago, no tenia camisa y solo llevaba pantalones cortos de color negro y al no llevar camisa se podían notar sus músculos.

Dago, ve y ponte una camisa o algo-Dijo Finn regañándolo en frente de las princesas.

No quiero, ademas así es como duermo yo-Dijo Dago en forma desafiante- Ademas mi camisa esta muy lejos, y no tengo ganas de ir a buscarla-Dijo tirando sus brazos hacia abajo con pereza.

*suspiro* Esta bien, ven toma la mía-Dijo Finn sacándose su camisa, ocasionando que las princesas se sonrojaran aun mas de lo que estaban.

No quiero tu camisa, yo quiero dormir-Dijo Dago con cara de cansado-Pero hay algunas chicas que no me dejan dormir-Dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas.

N-no t-t-te preocupes nosotras ya nos vamos-Dijo grumosa sonrojada por lo que había visto y se fue con todas las chicas sonrojadas tras de ella.

Bueno Dago , al parecer ya tienes un club de fans , felicidades-Dijo Finn pasando su brazo por el cuello de Dago.

Eso a mi no me importa ,yo solo quiero dormir *bostezo* despierta me cuando este el desayuno-Dijo Dago sacando el brazo de Finn de su cuello y yendo a su habitación.

Finn serró la puerta y se fue a su habitación. Luego de acostarse en su cama quedo pensando en lo que hoy vivió. "Creo que estar con este chico sera mas entretenido de lo que yo pensé" Pensó el humano para luego quedarse dormido.

* * *

**wwuuuuuu termine el capitulo , yes, bueno les había dicho que haríamos un juego , yo les voy a preguntar algo y ustedes me tienen que dejar su respuesta en los Reviews, esta pregunta es para los que ven anime ¿a que personaje de anime se parece Dago? PISTA: son barios personajes con este poder pero son lobos que se transforman en humanos.**

**Bueno con esta pregunta me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, adiós. **


End file.
